Une lettre pour toi
by Ocean-Eyes39
Summary: Isabella Swan revient sur sa vie, ses doutes et sa dépression dans douze lettres destiné à son ex petit-ami : Edward . Elle y livre aussi, par petite touche les sentiments qu'elle éprouve à son égard malgré leur séparation, dans l'espoir qu'il la comprenne enfin .
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour mes poulets, nous voici sur une nouvelle ''Fanfiction'', plutôt un Drabble comme "La rose contre le vent" . C'est une idée qui avait immergé hier soir sur mon cahier ( Car oui, je tiens un cahier à idée ^^ ) et que j'ai eu finalement envie de faire . Je pense que le résumée que je vous ai laissé au dessus est plutôt explicite . Nous voici avec une Bella détruite qui tient à écrire à son ex petit ami sur sa douleur, sur ce qui l'a emmené à être comme elle est aujourd'hui . Donc, ça ne sera que du blabla - Si vous me connaissez, vous savez que j'adore écrire du blabla déprimant à souhait - peut-être un peu triste dans un premier temps pour venir dans une situation plus joyeuse ensuite et pour finir sur .. Je n'en sais véritablement rien . Donc voilà, vous le savez mais je le répète : Ce ne sont que des lettres donc c'est court et ça va se finir au bout de douze lettres sans compter celle-ci . **

**Pour mes lecteurs de La rose contre le vent : Je ne l'abandonne pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas parce que je m'occupe de celle-ci que j'abandonnerai La rose contre le vent, c'est aussi un Drabble et en plus contrairement à l'autre, il n'y aura que douze chapitres ( Avec peut-être un épilogue point de vue Edward ou Bella à la fin - Je n'en sais rien - ) . Je ne sais pas du tout combien de temps va durer La rose contre le vent, la relation d'Edward et Bella est compliquer alors il faudra beaucoup de temps même si il y'a eu un rapprochement, vous voyez bien que ce n'est qu'un pas avant d'en faire trois en arrière - Je ne vous spoile pas, je ne sais même pas sur quoi va être le huitième chapitre - . Aussi, je suis entrain d'écrire un point de vue Edward et il faut un peu plus de temps pour expliquer la rencontre avec Renée, ect . Soit, vous voilà rassuré :)  
**

**Pour mes lecteurs de Comme un air de Debussy : Je ne l'abandonne pas non plus mais je ne cache pas le fait que je ne sois pas trop motivé pour le moment par cette fanfiction, parce que je me suis rendue compte du fait qu'il fallait vraiment que je fasse plus que quatre page sur OpenOffice, pour être honnête je crois qu'il en faudrait bien une dizaine pour que ça soit un vrai chapitre complet et non pas une sorte de Drabble involontaire . Donc, dès que j'en ressentirai l'envie, je sauterai sur l'occasion pour écrire ces satanées pages mais pour l'instant, je n'en ai pas l'envie . Désolée mais pour vous, j'ai écris La rose contre le vent donc n'hésitez pas à la lire :) J'écris aussi celle-ci mais elle risque de ne pas plaire à tout le monde pour son contenu plutôt triste et dénuée de toute "action" .  
**

**Pour mes lecteurs de l'O.S Entre mensonge et désir : Si vous me suivez en tant qu'auteur, vous recevrez cette alerte de nouvelle fanfiction ( Drabble ) qui est semblable à l'O.S que vous avez lu, quoique les personnages sont inverser et qu'ils n'ont pas vécu le "même drame" . Pour l'instant, l'O.S n'aura pas de suite ( Même si j'ai, en étant honnête, une idée très clair en tête et un peu persistante ) parce que si j'en fais une, alors j'ai vraiment envie de faire des chapitres long ( Correct, en tout cas ) et non un Drabble :) . Donc voilà, j'espère que vous me suivrez sur ce Drabble et peut-être que vous aurez la joie de voir un chapitre d'Entre mensonge et désir sortir un beau jour, qui sait ?! **

**Et pour mes lecteurs de Je t'oublierai, je ne pense pas qu'il y en aie x) . Désolée de faire une fanfiction sur Twilight et non sur Nana ;) .  
**

**Voilà ! On se retrouve en bas .**

* * *

Cher Edward,

Cela fait longtemps, n'est ce pas ? Je sais que tu vas être étonné, tu vas peut-être reposer cette lettre et ne pas la lire pendant quelques jours avant de reprendre la lecture, certain que les mots que j'écris dès à présent ne peuvent pas être si dur à lire .

Mais moi même, je ne sais pas si ils le seront . Au fur et à mesure, les mots se suivent et ne ressemblent pas vraiment . Je pourrais me relire autant de fois que je le veux mais je sais que je n'en ai pas la force . Tu me connais, non ?

Je sais pourquoi tu es partis, oui vraiment, ne fais pas cette tête je t'ai comprise plus que tu ne le crois ces dernières années mais en revanche je pense égoïstement que tu ne peux pas me comprendre . La douleur qui m'étreint est trop forte, la Vicodin elle, beaucoup trop faible .

Je souffre d'un mal être profond, je ne ressens pas ou à peine les douleurs physiques mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir enterrer mes valeurs et par ce fait, ta personne .

T'étais la personne qu'il me fallait, je ne vais pas te mentir . T'aurais pu me donner tout et rien en même temps que j'aurai été naïvement heureuse d'être en vie . Mais il a fallu une crise de plus, de balancer les armoiries familiales dans la gueule de l'autre pour que tout se casse définitivement . Et je sais que tout ça était de ma faute .

Je me souviens de ton corps plongé dans le sommeil, emmitouflé dans un drap beaucoup trop petit me serrant comme si j'étais le plus précieux des joyaux et puis soudain, te voilà réveiller . Le corps gémissant subitement de plaisir intense dont tu me fais adroitement profité .

Les souvenirs sont encore vivace et paraissent réels . J'essaye de les oublier, les écraser mais je n'y arrive pas . Edward, quand es tu devenu une obsession ? Je parie que tu ne le sais pas et peut-être que quand tu vas lire ces phrases, tu jureras effrontément mais en gardant tout de même tes yeux sur les feuilles noir d'une vie en perdition parce que tu es comme ça .

Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as attiré à toi, ton côté je-m'en-foutisme, grande gueule qui ose tout faire et tout dire mais quand j'ai creusé, j'ai découvert quelqu'un de profond, de réel et de bizarrement gentil . Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait, toi qui était si démonstratif et pourtant si discret, comment as tu pu me faire confiance au point de me démontrer que la couverture ne fait vraiment pas le moine ? J'ai beaucoup de question sans réponse mais ce que je sais en revanche c'est que tes cheveux ne tiendront pas si tu tires encore dessus une deuxième fois rageusement, mon amour .

Je te connais tellement et pourtant maintenant, tu es loin . Loin de moi, de ma folie, de ma maladie et je suis tellement seule . Oh, non, ne viens pas ! Peut-être que tu verrais des choses qui te choquerait, peut-être aussi une mauvaise nouvelle ?

Je n'en sais rien, Edward la nuit me semble si cauchemardesque . Beaucoup trop sombre pour une fille comme moi .

Tu dois maintenant rire .

Mais c'est bel et bien vrai ! Je me fond dans la masse avec l'espoir que tu me retrouve parmi tout ces gens sans visage mais au fond, toi et moi on sait bien que tu ne me retrouveras jamais, tu ne me chercheras même peut-être pas ... Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, je ne le souhaite vraiment pas mais au fond de moi, j'ai envie que tu disparaisse, que tu reviennes, que tu me repousses et que tu m'embrasses .

C'est confus mais j'en ai vraiment envie .

Et si je te parlais ? Oh, tu ne me répondrais pas mais je me dois te parler, t'écrire du moins ce que je ressens, ce que j'ai vécue et tout ce que j'aurai voulu te dire en face .

Oui, je vais faire ça . Je t'enverrai exactement douze lettres, ne te demande pas pourquoi, ce nombre m'a toujours poursuivit . Douze lettres qui se doivent d'être sans réponse, je sais que ça te paraît évident mais si par la suite, l'envie de revenir et de me parler te prend alors fait là disparaître !

S'il te plaît, lis moi . Lis ce que j'ai à dire et puis juge moi .

Frappe moi si l'envie t'en prend même si je sais que tu ne le feras pas, au moins penses-y maintenant et ne ressens aucune culpabilité face à ce que tu m'as dis ou ce que tu as pensé de moi . Penses-y juste même si après tu changeras de point de vue .

Et c'est parce que je t'aime que je ne tremble pas . Je t'aime tellement que je pourrais mourir à tes yeux si tu me le demandais vraiment . Non ! Ne me traite pas tout de suite d'hypocrite, lis ce que j'ai tant voulue te dire pendant nos nombreuses disputes .

Pendant ces six dernières années .

Douze lettres et pas une de plus, c'est promis .

Ta Bella .

* * *

**Et voilà ! La première lettre de notre petite Bella, bien sûr elle ne compte pas dans les douze lettres :) . Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'aimerai avoir vos avis. Je pense que j'ai tout dis alors je vous laisse la parole en vous remerciant d'être là et de me suivre ;) Et bonjour aussi aux nouveaux lecteurs, peut-être ?**

**J'ai bien sûr écouté des chansons mais comme ce sont des chants de Disney, je vais éviter x) ! Bisou, mes poulets !  
**


	2. Chapter 2 - Première Lettre

**Salut mes poulets ! Hé oui, j'ai pris mon temps .. J'en suis désolée d'ailleurs mais je devais chercher des bêta-lecteurs ( En choisir, aussi ) et ça a prit pas mal de temps mais au final je suis fière d'eux et de leurs avis/corrections ^^ . J'ai répondue à ceux qui m'ont écrit des reviews et je vous remercie, encore une fois en vous envoyant plein de bisou ! J'espère que cette lettre-ci vous fera plaisir et à la prochaine ! ( J'espère ne pas trop tarder, non plus !) . On se rejoint en bas !  
**

**Merci à mes bêta-lectrices : Laurine, Carlie, Amélie et Élodie !  
**

* * *

Cher Edward,

Je tremble, j'en deviens presque hystérique alors pardonne moi d'avance si certains de mes mots te semblent indescriptibles . Pour la première fois, je parle de moi .

Du vrai moi qui m'habite depuis tant d'années .

Je sais ce que je t'ai dis dans ma précédente lettre, j'ai dis que je ne tremblais pas car je t'aimais . Ce sentiment n'a pas disparu, il est bel et bien présent, encore plus vivace depuis notre séparation mais les mots, les phrases qui vont suivre me sont difficile .

Penser à ma famille de cette façons est beaucoup plus douloureux que je ne le pensais mais pourtant en ne cherchant pas à me contacter, tu m'apportes le soutien dont j'ai besoin .

J'éprouve l'envie de te parler de mon enfance, cet enfance que je ne voulais pas partager car la jalousie s'en prenait à moi quand tu parlais de la tienne . Douce, magique et sucré, tant de mots qui ne sont pas caractéristique de ce que j'ai pu vivre .

J'ai vécu huit ans heureuse, jouant et appréciant cet époque où tout était moins difficile qu'aujourd'hui . Mes parents étaient de vrai anges, s'occupant de moi dès que je criai ou tapais du pied, c'était un temps mémorable que je ne pourrais jamais oublier, même si mon cœur le veut tellement . Cette année-là, ma mère était tombé enceinte, j'étais tellement émerveillé ! Je n'ai jamais cru aimer autant quelqu'un sans le voir en chair et en os .

Inconsciemment, j'étais devenue la grande sœur d'un être qui n'était même pas encore né mais quand il montra son nez, j'ai cru défaillir . Le petit-être devenait réalité. Et, lorsque je voyais mes parents, ensemble, gazouillant comme des bébés devant mon petit frère, je devenais jalouse. Je ne l'avais pas prévu, pas voulu, et culpabiliser légèrement pour ça. Mais il détourné l'attention de moi, alors que j'avais été le centre du monde de mes parents. Ma mère s'était retourné, comme si elle s'était souvenue de mon existence et m'avait demandé d'approcher. Elle me demanda dans un chuchotis fatigué, le prénom que je souhaitais donner à mon frère.

**« Emmett ! »** Avais-je dis, un grand sourire aux lèvres .

Quelque temps avant sa naissance, j'avais habilement subtiliser un livre de prénom et l'avait parcouru du regard jusqu'à tomber sur la signification de ce prénom .

Je m'en souviens encore ! l'auteur vantait les mérites de ce prénom disant que la personnalité d'Emmett était attachante, joviale et tant d'autres significatifs appréciables. Aujourd'hui encore, je pense que mon petit-frère vaut cette définition, plus que n'importe qui d'autre sur cette planète .

Quatre mois ... C'est le nombre de temps où mon petit-frère est resté auprès de nous, gazouillant ou criant quand une envie passait sous son nez . Quatre mois, c'est aussi le temps qu'on a eu pour profité de lui et passer de merveilleux moments sans vraiment le savoir .

J'ai entendu quelques mots par-ci par-là, des cris et les pleures de mes parents .

Une phrase comme « C'est la mort subite du nourrisson » ou encore « Il est décéder dans son sommeil, vous n'auriez rien pu faire » que je ne comprenais pas, qu'inconsciemment je ne souhaitais pas comprendre .

Et puis le choc, quand mes parents ont prit enfin le temps de tout m'expliquer, ignorant les larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues comme si je n'en avais pas le droit . Mais j'étais une petite fille et je n'y pouvais rien . A partir de ce moment, je voulais tout changer et revenir en arrière pour effacer la souffrance du doux visage de ma mère, la froideur sur le visage habituellement souriant de mon père .

Pour dorloter mon frère et prévoir cet accident .

Les adultes disent souvent que les enfants ne voient pas la frontière entre le réel et la fiction, c'est vrai oui mais il y a toujours des exception qui confirme la règle . Qui se retrouve sur le béton, frappés de plein fouet par la cruauté d'une vie .

J'étais cet enfant et malheureusement rien n'aurait pu me préparer à essuyer la douleur qui me prenait quelque fois en plein milieu de la nuit . Rien encore quand j'avais enfin ouvert les yeux et que personne ne semblait me traiter comme une personne à part entière, ne se souciant même plus de mes désirs d'enfant .

Ce fut le début de mon mal-être et le pire c'est que j'en avais pas encore conscience à cette époque .

Onze lettres et pas une de plus, c'est promis .

Ta Bella,

* * *

**Que dire de plus ? Merci à ceux qui me suivent et j'espère ne pas prendre trop longtemps pour la suite ( SI vous me suivez toujours, bien sûr ! ) . Bisou ! Laissez moi des reviews, j'y répondrais avec plaisir !**


	3. Chapter 3 - Deuxième Lettre

**Bonsoir mes petits poulets ! Alors oui .. Comme vous pouvez le voir dans le dernier "chapitre" de La rose contre le vent, j'ai eu quelques problèmes, de fainéantise notamment mais aussi d'ordinateur... Et j'ai été aussi en vacance, du coup je m'excuse de ce retard mais finalement tout va bien ! Voilà la deuxième lettre et le changement de Bella, l'adolescence .. L'humiliation et j'espère un brin de suspens pour la suite . J'ai répondu à celle ou celui ? Qui avait un compte alors place à l'anonyme ;) .**

**Linou2701 : Effectivement, ce n'était pas une question mais je voulais te remercier pour cette petite review, ce genre d'attention me va droit au coeur, c'est rare qu'on laisse des reviews . J'espère que ce chapitre-ci va te plaire et merci pour la review :) .  
**

**Et on se retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture .**

* * *

Cher Edward,

Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de toi, je ne m'en inquiète pas mais un doute persiste . Est-ce que tu me lis ? Les as-tu seulement ouvertes ? J'aimerais vraiment que tu mettes de côté notre rupture, que tu me lises sans penser que j'écris mon histoire pour t'avoir enfin à mes côtés.

Oui ..., c'est certainement la vérité mais ces non-dits me font souffrir autant qu'ils ont pu te blesser autrefois. J'en ai besoin. Je sais que je ne cesse de le répéter mais j'ai besoin de te parler de ce que j'ai vécu pour que tu me comprennes enfin, que tu saches tout de moi.

De ma douleur, de mon passé. Il ne peut n'y avoir que toi qui détienne mon avenir et pour le construire petit à petit, il faut que je fasse le point sur les vingt-huit ans qui ont passés.

Après la mort de mon petit-frère, j'ai vécu six mois dans un climat oppressant. Il n'y avait aucune échappatoire, mes parents ne m'en laissaient même pas la possibilité. Ils s'engueulaient jour et nuit, s'insultant et ne se laissant aucune chance de revivre face à la douleur.

Et puis un jour, tout à éclaté. Mon père a accusé ma mère de la mort d'Emmett et elle est parti. Elle a fait sa valise en me niant alors que je lui criais de ne pas me laisser, de ne pas m'abandonner mais rien n'avait fait. Une seconde plus tard, toute trace de ma mère avait disparu, mon père avait déjà jeté les affaires qu'elle n'avait pas su embarquer dans sa fuite et je pense même qu'il avait caché les photos où nous aurions pu poser, heureux. Portrait faussé d'une famille brisée.

Il s'est passé des mois, des années avant que mon père se souvienne de mon existence. J'avais alors grossis, je refoulais ma douleur, ma tristesse et l'abandon de ma mère dans les gâteaux et les sucreries. Mon père avait comprit son erreur, il s'en est excusé. J'ai cru que ça serait la dernière fois que je serais invisible à ses yeux.

À cette époque, je ne savais pas encore que je m'étais lourdement trompée .

Il a tout de suite pensé que je n'étais pas dans la bonne ville, que tout ça me faisait penser trop douloureusement à Emmett – bien qu'il n'avait pas encore la force de dire son prénom – et à ma mère qui n'avait pas daigné m'indiquer son adresse ou me parler de sa décision de partir et de divorcer .

C'est pour cette raison qu'on a débarqué à Forks. Une ville ennuyeuse, beaucoup trop pluvieuse pour moi mais ô combien apaisante pour mon esprit fatigué. Je ne pensais pas me plaire mais j'avais largement sourit à mon père qui avait déjà recouvert quelques couleurs malgré la météo et un semblant d'humanité à notre arrivé dans une nouvelle maison. Pour le bien de mon père, j'avais décidée de redevenir la petite fille que j'étais mais j'avais déjà treize ans et mon comportement avait inévitablement changé.

J'étais devenue colérique mais en même temps honteuse de l'être. J'avais le sentiment d'être compliqué mais quelques temps plus tard j'avais l'impression d'être beaucoup trop banal pour vivre. En bref, c'est le moment que redoute tout les parents : La crise d'adolescence. Et chez moi, elle n'avait rien de sympathique ou de passagère. Elle persistait, me déprimant de plus en plus alors que mon père s'exaspérait et désespérait de me comprendre .

Finalement à la rentré, je m'étais calmée mais mon côté complexé avait ressurgi face aux paires d'yeux qui me reluquaient au Collège. J'avais des kilos en trop, un visage poupon, à tendance acnéique et un double menton que je n'assumais pas du tout. Je cachais cette part de moi avec mes longs cheveux brun ondulés mais je ne pouvais décemment pas cacher mon corps entier.

Je n'avais pas grossi de poitrine, mais mes hanches et mes cuisses n'étaient pas en reste. J'étais trop grosse et le Collège entier a cru bon de se moquer de moi, m'enfonçant de plus en plus dans une terre boueuse dont je n'arrivais pas à m'extirper.

J'étais devenue la paria. Celle qu'on devait absolument emmerder en cours de Gym. La seule qui se retrouverait nez à nez avec un athlète au plateau un peu trop chargé à la cantine. La fille qui retrouvera son banc criblé de menace en tout genre et qu'on insulte à son passage.

Ma vie était devenu un enfer . Mais j'allais vite me rendre compte, que plus j'avançais, plus je trouvais de méchanceté. Et encore, je n'en étais qu'au début.

Je n'arrive plus à écrire, excuse-moi... Je t'enverrais une autre lettre. Peut-être plus courte, peut-être plus longue, dans tout les cas, j'en crèverais encore de douleur.

Ta Bella,

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère que cela vous a plût et je vous demande encore pardon pour ce retard et merci, merci à ceux qui me suivent et qui me laisse des reviews ( Ou séparément : Ceux qui me suivent et ceux qui me laissent des reviews ). Dorénavant, comme je rentre à l'école et que je passe en cinquième année .. Euh .. Comment dire, c'est la cinquième année belge donc pour les français, je dirais que c'est un an avant la terminale si je ne m'abuse . BREF, comme je passe dans cette année, les choses vont légèrement changer et je risque d'être un peu plus absente et plus longtemps que je l'ai été ces deux mois-ci . Préparez-vous à cet optique mais je reviendrai en force, ça c'est sûr ! Bisou et à la prochaine mes poulets .**


	4. Chapter 4 - Troisième Lettre

**Bonsoir/Bonjour mes poulets! Alors oui, vous allez-vous dire.. Non mais hé, c'est pas ce que j'avais déjà lue? Bah...Si, mais c'est la version corriger ! Comment ça "rien à faire"? Soit, désolée pour cette fausse nouvelle... Quoiqu'à mon avis, vous vous en doutiez sûrement à la vue du titre. La suite ne devrait pas beaucoup tarder mais vous savez ce que c'est l'école. Imaginez ça en deux fois pire dans une école d'art où les cours généraux sont aussi important que les cours d'art... Avec des profs aussi exigeant que dans un concours canin. Non, sérieusement. Bref, j'espère que vous, ça va autant à l'école que chez vous en général, je voudrais vous dire encore merci pour vos reviews, je pense que je vous ai tous répondu et comme il n'y a pas de "Guest", il n'y a pas de raison de s'attarder mais on se retrouve quand même en bas. C'est à dire dans pas longtemps pour se dire un au revoir.**

**Alicia: Je suis contente que ça te plaise et que trouves ça original ^^ Merci pour ta review. ( Je t'avais oubliée ! )  
**

**Merci à Amélie ( Bêta-Correctrice/Lectrice ).**

* * *

Cher Edward,

L'hiver est rude, il me glace le sang mais je dois continuer à t'écrire. C'est important. Oui, ça l'est vraiment.

Les choses graves ont commencées, des claques, des menaces qu'on crie, qu'on hurle cette fois-ci mais personne, non personne n'intervient. On me dit que je me plains sans raison mais à chaque fois, j'en trouve de bonne et pourtant je ne comprend pas ce qui est bien ou mal au final.

On me laisse dans un casier un jour, mes pleures n'y font rien, aucune âme ne passe devant ce maudit casier. Au matin, la femme de ménage me trouve complètement exténuée, coincée dans cet endroit beaucoup trop petit, trop sombre pour moi. Cette femme n'a même pas sembler surprise, elle m'a juste regarder, a souffler et m'a conduite dans le bureau du directeur, sans mot, sans rien qui aurait pu témoigner de sa compassion.

Deux semaines passent et mon enfer recommence, mon père est souriant alors je fais un effort, je retourne en classe avec du plomb dans les talons mais rien n'y fait, c'est toujours la même rengaine. Deux mecs et une fille sont là, ils m'attendent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni qui ils sont mais j'ai déjà une mauvaise impression.

Les deux gars me traînent malgré mes kilos en trop. Je ne dis rien, je suis pétrifiée mais dans une minute, je sais que je vais regretter ce Lundi .

Ta Bella,

* * *

**Triste, je sais mais j'espère avoir fait passer les sentiments de Bella, sa détresse, son angoisse... Bref, les composant même de notre Bella. Un grand merci à vous, pour me suivre dans cette fanfiction et pour certains en tant qu'auteur! ça me fait très plaisir. Bisou à vous tous et à bientôt, j'espère !**


	5. Chapter 5 - Quatrième Lettre

**Coucou mes poulets ! Comment allez-vous? Bien j'espère?! Hé oui, j'ai publier les deux chapitres de différentes fanfictions en même temps :D Bon, je suis contente de l'avoir fais et je suis encore et encore désolée d'avoir pris longtemps, non seulement pour l'écrire mais aussi pour le publier, la faute aux devoirs...bref, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**Version corriger, merci à Amélie.**

* * *

Cher Edward,

Je ne sais pas si je dois te dire ce qui c'est passé, j'ai peur que tu regrettes de m'avoir lu, d'essayer de me comprendre. De ré-ouvrir notre livre, celui que l'on avait écrit ensemble et qu'on avait abandonné en cours de route pour écrire une nouvelle qui ne vaut pas le coup d'être lue.

Et de toute-façons, tu sais ce qui c'est passé ce jour-là. Tu n'as pas à lire des mots durs, froids qui me font revenir dix ans en arrière et qui me terrorise autant que ces gens m'ont terrifiés autrefois. J'ai seulement besoin de te raconter la suite, celle que tu ne soupçonnes pas et que j'ai eu du mal à digérer.

Après ce fameux Lundi, tout le monde semblait avoir été mis au courant, en tout cas dans mon Lycée. Certaines personnes semblaient avoir pitié, d'autre à mon avis était bien content de ne pas avoir été la victime et encore d'autre semblait ricaner derrière mon dos, le sourire aux lèvres comme si ça avait été une partie de plaisir. J'ai eu mal, c'était certain. J'en ai pleuré, c'était même évident et comme je l'avais pensé, j'ai amèrement regretté ce premier jour de la semaine.

Je sais ce que je t'ai dis « Ma première fois était bien, quoiqu'un peu douloureuse ». Je mentais bien sûr, comment dire qu'on a été victime d'un viol collectif... comment osé supporter ton regard, ton jugement? Comment le faire, Edward ?Et si tu ne m'avais pas cru ? Tu m'en veux certainement, vas-y, je t'en prie. Mais ce n'est pas que je ne te faisais pas confiance, j'étais simplement trop... Moi ?

Trop douloureusement seule alors que tu étais à mes côtés. Tu étais.. tu es un petit-ami formidable, je t'aime plus que tout au monde, j'ai juste été idiote de rester celle que j'avais été les années passées. Personne ne pouvait me comprendre mais je pense que tu le peux maintenant car j'ai assimilé cette information même si c'était plutôt évident dès le début, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais à cette époque-là, vraiment personne ne pouvait me comprendre et c'est delà que j'ai compris que je n'aurais jamais du revenir à l'école. J'aurai du m'émanciper ou bien même fuguer pour partir loin de cet enfer, loin de mon père. Surtout de mon père.

Mais qu'aurais-je eu comme vie ? Qu'aurais-je fais sans repères, Edward ?

Rien, je serai devenue une épave, une erreur de la nature.

Et le plus important, je ne t'aurais pas connu et je ne t'aurais pas écrite cette lettre pour m'expliquer...Parce que c'est avant tout cela qui me maintient en vie.

A ce moment-là, rien ne paraissait normal. J'avais peur dans la rue, je me retournais alors que derrière moi il n'y avait que le vent, la verdure et les rues dallées. Mon corps tremblait quand quelqu'un touchait mon épaule, mes larmes coulaient quand quelqu'un me retenait trop longtemps par le bras, au bout d'un moment mon père a été mis au courant.

Il a été furieux, complètement furieux. Il me demandait sans cesse si j'avais vraiment vécu ce viol, si je ne l'avais pas juste imaginé. Je l'avais regardé sans réellement comprendre, comment aurais-je pu imaginer cette chose ?! Je n'aurai pas pu penser à toutes ces monstruosités toute seule, je ne me serais pas inventé cette douleur atroce dans le bas du ventre pour simplement lancer des rumeurs.

J'avais été violé et mon propre père ne me croyait pas. Je mourrais chaque jour un peu plus dans mon lit, je pleurais à chaque moment de la nuit et personne ne semblait se préoccuper de mon état. On me niait, on craignait aussi de me toucher.

Et puis, j'ai commencé à me sentir mal, j'avais des nausées, je ne me sentais pas bien et je mangeais chaque fois qu'une envie se faisait ressentir, je me disais que j'étais tombé bien bas et que rien ne pouvait être pire. Sauf que je m'étais encore une fois trompé.

Avoir un enfant, ça a toujours été mon rêve, je sais que j'ai été réticente avec toi mais tout ça a un rapport avec mon passé, tu blêmis peut-être mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'ai pas gardé. Cet enfant était de trop, j'avais vécu le pire du pire et je ne voulais pas me rappeler de ce moment de ma vie en regardant mon enfant, l'enfant que je n'aimerais pas et que j'aurais éduqué comme un étranger. Et puis, être comme mes parents ne m'auraient pas aidés à avoir une vie meilleur dans le futur. D'autant plus qu'elle n'est pas si exceptionnelle que ça sans toi à mes côtés.

Je dois arrêter d'écrire, tout ça me revient en pleine figure. J'ai envie de hurler mais c'est trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

,Ta Bella.

* * *

**Merci aux personnes qui me suivent :) ça me fait plaisir, à très bientôt, j'espère :) N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !**


End file.
